1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for centrally monitoring the operation of automated banking machines in which the deposit or dispensing of bank notes is controlled as a function of a program and sensor signals by means of actuators, and data records are generated by time segments from operating signal patterns from the automated banking machine or its modules, and said patterns are transmitted to a central evaluating device where the operating signal patterns are compared by time segments with predetermined operating signal patterns.
2. Discussion
Automated banking machines are preferably operated in what are known as device pools. Transmission of the data records can be carried out over a network assigned to the device pool, over the Internet or over a data memory, for example, a USB memory or a CD/DVD. The data records transmitted are analyzed in the central evaluation device in order to block the issuance of cash in the event of a malfunction, or failure of a machine or a component (e.g. cash module), to initiate an error signal, or to shut down the automated banking machine in question completely. Maintenance work or even repairs can then be performed subsequently.
The expenditure of time and money resulting from maintenance and repairs can be considerable, depending on the age and operating location of an automated banking machine. This is particularly true of device pools where long distances have to be covered between the operating location of automated banking machines and central maintenance and repair facilities, as the result of which downtime is incurred and the cost rises in an unacceptable manner.